


Wonder Boy

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Gen, Humor, Young Cor, cor is a whippersnapper, young Clarus, young Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Clarus is being followed however his friend and prince, Regis, just doesn't care, and taking matters into his own hands doesn't quite go as expected either.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Wonder Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I had a fun prompt from my friend for the following: Cor will not stop following Clarus around and the Shield has no idea why. The kid has been tracking him since he got to the Citadel, but every time he turns around he disappears! Why is he doing it? Or is Clarus just imagining it?
> 
> I really enjoy writing these guys when they were younger, I can only imagine all the crazy stuff they got up to! 
> 
> Hope you all like this little fic. :)

“Will you stop doing that!” Regis hissed under his breath as they walked down the corridor.

“Doing what?” Clarus asked looking behind them once more. 

“Turning to look at nothing, that’s what!”

“I’m telling you he’s following me,” Clarus spit out as he resumed his pace. 

“Gods, we are back to that again,” Regis groaned. “You are seeing things, you should get your eyes’ checked, old man.”

“I’m only five years older than you, so I don’t think my eyes are the issue,” Clarus grumbled as he watched Regis wave him off with a frown. Clearly the prince wasn’t interested in his plight. He was being followed, he was sure of it. “You’ll see him one of these days and then you’ll have to admit I’m not crazy.”

“Lookit, Clarus,” Regis exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration, “Cor the wonder boy is not following you.”

“Yes, he is.”

Regis shouted something rude at his comment and resumed walked to their next meeting. 

Turning one last time Clarus was sure he’d spotted the shadow of something moving. Torn between wanting to check, and keeping up with his charge, Clarus decided he’d rather not get yelled at by the king for abandoning his son. Sighing in defeat he spun on his heel and ran to catch Regis. 

Despite Regis’ disinterest in the matter he decided to kill the time during the next meeting by texting him unhelpful questions. The first message had come through as they sat around the large meeting room table being ignored. They were the two youngest members in attendance, and the council never liked hearing what their teenage prince had to say. The king had been arguing with a council member for ten minutes straight, and Regis, it seemed, thought this was the perfect cover to zone out. 

**Reggie 3:43pm:** _How do you know it’s Cor?_

 **Clarus 3:45pm _:_** _I saw his little beret once._

Clarus knew he’d read the message when Regis’ barely contained snort sounded nearby. Sighing at the foolishness of it all he waited to see what the prince would say this time.

 **Reggie 3:50pm:** _The crownsguard issued beret that all cadets wear? Sure that really nails down who it was -_-_

Astrals, Regis was a jerk sometimes. Rolling his eyes Clarus typed out a response.

 **Clarus 3:53pm:** _The beret I saw was on a short person. Cor is short, he’s still practically a baby. That is how I know!_

“Is everything in order?” King Mors asked pointedly, startling Clarus. 

Curse his prince! Clarus looked up to see the king glaring at him. Damn, that question was meant for him. Thinking fast he nodded and managed to speak without turning beat red. “Yes majesty, I was checking on a security issue. All is well.”

“Very well, let us continue.”

Clarus pocketed his phone for the remainder of the meeting. The next time he trained with Regis he wouldn’t go easy. 

\--

* * *

Regis still didn’t believe that Cor was following him, but Clarus had proof now. He’d actually seen his face twice already. The skittish kid had locked eyes with him only to bolt a second later. This odd behavior had been going on for nearly two weeks now and Clarus was at his wits end. He could never catch Cor, and when he went to talk with him during training the young cadet would always find a way to slip out unnoticed. 

How someone so young could be that difficult to track was a mystery. Cor was barely thirteen and had just joined the guard. That process alone had caused controversy. Apparently, Cor had refused to leave the signup office until he’d been admitted. The king himself had to come and talk to the youth before he was willing to go home that day. 

However, Mors must have seen something special in the kid because when Cor came back the following day to again, demand entry into the crownsguard he was allowed. It helped that he’d dragged his mother with him the second time. She’d signed all the needed paperwork at the insistence of her own son. Cor was determined, that much Clarus knew. Aside from that, the kid was an enigma.

Even the reasoning for following him was unknown. Clarus was not about to get outsmarted by a kid. He could stage an ambush of his own. 

This was how Clarus found himself, sitting in wait, behind an enormous potted plant in the corridor. He knew Cor had to come this way when he left training. This time he’d be the one stalking his prey! True to any plan, nothing went his way. Not five minutes after stationing himself in his appointed spot, did Regis show up. 

“Why in the name of the astrals are you hiding behind a pot?” Regis asked with a smirk.

“Waiting for Cor, why?”

Regis sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, “You are such a dork. You seriously think jumping out from behind a pot will give you the upper hand?”

“I tried to talk to him before and it never works. So I’m switching my tactics.”

“By jumping ou--.”

“Yes! Shut up! I know it’s dumb!” he hissed. “Are you going to stand there and blow my cover or are you going to help?” The prince acted all high and mighty but he did love a good game. Clarus watched Regis feign annoyance at the whole situation, before quickly ducking down next to him. “Good now be quiet and keep an eye out for him.”

They didn’t have to wait long before the training room doors opened and cadets began piling out. Today was an instruction day so Clarus knew none of the trainees would go to the locker room, there was no need. Watching as the men and women filtered past Clarus couldn’t find Cor. Had that little stinker managed to slip away again?!

Grumbling in irritation Clarus made to stand up, “Come on I give up, I guess I’ll have a shadow tracking me for the rest of my life.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Regis questioned with a thoughtful expression. 

“Well I’d be nice to talk to the kid, otherwise, the relationship is a little one-sided.”

“So now you want to get to know him better?” teased Regis.

“From what I’ve heard he’s a very promising student. Nothing wrong with surrounding yourself with good people Regis.”

“True, true, I could always ask dad to set up a meeting for you. I don’t think Cor could refu--.”

“Don’t do that!” a voice from behind them blurted. “I don’t wanna make the king mad at me.”

Clarus flinched, but not before Regis yelped like a little girl. Six, he’d be teasing him about that later. Turning quickly they spotted an alert, slightly nervous-looking young man staring at them. Cor Leonis had managed to avoid being seen and snuck up on him instead. Maybe Mors wasn’t nuts for letting the thirteen-year-old enroll. 

“Any reason you’re trying to scare me half to death?” Clarus uttered in disbelief. “I’m old kid cut me some slack.”

“You’re only twenty-three, that’s not _too_ old,” Cor replied with a pout. 

“Gee, thanks kid,” Clarus deadpanned.

“He’s old don’t let anyone tell you anything different,” Regis quipped. 

“You’re only eighteen, he could call you a kid if he wanted, just like me,” Cor replied in a flash.

“Excuse me, I’m not a kid.”

“Your dad says otherwise,” Cor shot back with a knowing look. 

“Enough about me!” Regis snapped. “Why are you tormenting my shield?”

This time Cor clammed up and ducked his head. 

“What, no more smart things to say?”

“Highness, be nice,” Clarus sighed. “Come on I won’t be mad, why were you following me?”

Cor shrugged but still didn’t lookup.

“He’s clearly tongue-tied let's go before he finds it again,” Regis suggested as he stepped out into the hallway and straightened his vest. 

“Hey! I’m not tongue-tied. I just don’t know how to ask my question,” Cor added, looking up to glare at Regis. 

“Isn’t that the meaning of tongue-tied?”

“Shut up, you’re mean.”

Clarus had no success in suppressing his laughter at the exchange. Cor was putting Regis through his paces and it was amusing to watch. “I don’t care how you word it, but go ahead and try asking me your question,” he interrupted in hopes Cor would speak his mind.

Cor took a deep breath and leveled a look at Regis that rivaled the most beleaguered of mothers. Finally, after a few seconds, he turned to Clarus. “I wanted to know who trained you.”

“You mean to fight?” Clarus waited for a second as Cor nodded in acknowledgment. “My father trains with me along with a few other glaives. Why?”

“Can I train with you too?”

Oh, that wasn’t what Clarus had been expecting. “Uh – don’t you have trainers already?”

“Yes, but I want to train with you. You’re the shield to the future king. If I’m to be the best then I need to train with the best.”

Any previous feelings of doubt regarding Cor’s character melted away in that instant. The kid wanted to train with him because he was the best. How could Clarus turn down a request like that? “It won’t be easy; I get tired and worn-out too.” 

“I’m committed you won’t find me lacking!” Cor exclaimed.

“Hear that Regis, the kid here _wants_ to train with me, unlike a certain prince I know.”

“Shut up, not everyone is made to be a fighter. I’m more of a thinker.”

“Is that what you do during the meetings you go to? Think?” Cor questioned. “Cause your dad describes it differently; he said something about you needing to take your head out of--.”

“Enough!” Regis shouted. “How do you even know all of this? Do you hang out with my dad often?”

“Yeah, he’s overseeing my progress in the crownsguard program and comes to check on me. We talk about funny things. Actually, you come up pretty often.” Cor added with a smug look. 

Regis merely shook his head and started walking away grumbling about disrespect. Clarus knew that Mors was a strict father, but he also knew he loved his son. The king wanted Regis to become a great leader one day. Smiling at the sight of his prince sulking away Clarus looked over to Cor once more. “So you only wanted to train with me? That’s the only reason you were trailing me?”

“Yeah, I mean it’d be cool if we could be friends too.”

Chuckling at the thought of little Cor Leonis driving Regis nuts at every turn was too good to be true. The prince needed to be put through his paces every once and a while, maybe this little kid had a bright future after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
